The Resolution
by Bamajama
Summary: Despite his flaws somebody want's to confess to Naruto. My first fan fic ever.


_This is a oneshot. My very first fan fiction... EVER. Well here's my favorite pairing. NaruSaku people can go jump off a cliff. I did it just to do it and it felt kinda weird to read fan fictions but not make at least one. _

* * *

-Naruto's Room-

It was the middle of December and everyone was anticipating the upcoming Christmas. Being the 15 year-old prison of the Nine-Tailed Beast nobody wanted anything to do with Naruto at all much less share Christmas with him. However he had grown used to this and over the years it became the norm for him to spend the part of the season alone.

Naruto's sleep was interrupted by the sound of a light knock coming from his apartment door. He drowsily rose from his bed and swept over to the door. On the way he jammed his toe into the dresser which woke him up out of his morning spell. "JESUS CHRIST REALLY?" he exclaimed. Naruto opened the door to see an empty hallway. At first he thought someone was just playing a joke on him until he glanced down and saw a wrapped box with a bow. He picked it up with surprise and brought it into his apartment.

There was no tag on it telling who it was from. There was just a small note tucked into the ribbon that said "To Naruto". The present didn't seem that heavy so he guessed whatever was inside was probably cheap. "I wonder who would actually go out of their way to get me something?"

Naruto began unwrapping it. Usually he would just start ripping into something like this however he didn't want to ruin the packaging job which also seemed to have some time put into it. He was somewhat thrown off by the gift that he took out of the box. It was something unusual to give to a boy his age. It was a stuffed nine-tailed fox about the size of an infant. What really stood out though was the fact that it seemed hand-made by looking at the stitching and materials used. It obviously took hours and hours to make judging by the craftsmanship.

He noticed a letter in the bottom of the box. It read 'Hey Naruto, hope you like this gift. I've really liked you for a long time now and I hope this gift shows you how much I care about you. Please meet me at the fountain in the center of the park before New Years'.

"What the HELL?" Naruto exclaimed. To think there was somebody in the village that not only liked him but 'like-liked' him. He laid back onto the bed holding the stuffed animal. This was kinda sudden and random. As he was taking time to collect his thoughts he smelt the aroma of peaches and realized it was coming from the fox. It seemed as if it had some sort of fragrance spritzed onto it. Naruto liked it a lot. The smell was relaxing. After a few minutes of deep thought Naruto got off of his bed and went on about his day even though he couldn't get the current event off of his mind.

-The Fountain-

Naruto sat on the side of the fountain on New Year's. Wondering as to who could possibly show up. He was hoping that a practical joke wasn't being played on him or Jiraiya wasn't trying to hook him up with some stranger. That would be awkward as hell. The park was somewhat vibrant with people awaiting the New Year's arrival. Naruto would see girls walking by and every once in a while he'd wonder as they were approaching as to if they were the girl or not. Naruto looked at his watch to see that whoever it was just happened to be 5 minutes late. He was starting to think that a practical joke had indeed been played on him

"H-Hi Naruto..." a voice came from behind him. Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing there. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time. I-I've always kinda-" Naruto cut her off "Oh Hinata hey I was just waiting on somebody" he said casually. Disappointment was present within his voice. "W-Well I'm the one that-" Naruto interrupts again "Oh my god I'm so stupid. Why would I actually think that... whatever I'm going home". Naruto turns and walks away from Hinata. She started to try to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth. The chance that she had been waiting for was passing right by her and all of that planning was for nothing. She collapses onto the fountain's side and tears begin to well up under her eyes. 'Why couldn't I just say it? I'm such a fool to think that I could do it this time. I couldn't get anything out! It all happened so fast!' she thought.

As Naruto was leaving he caught a familiar scent. "Peaches?" Naruto asked? His eyes widened as he jerked his head around to see Hinata leaving.

"Hinata wait up!" he yelled as he was chasing her down. He hadn't have thought of what to say as he was coming over so he just stood there looking into her eyes and she did the same to him. After a few seconds Hinata forced herself to break the silence. "Um Naruto?"

"I... just realized something." he said. "You smell nice today". He mentally scorned himself for saying something so corny. However he noticed Hinata's face light up with such enthusiasm from the complement. "T-Thanks Naruto! I'm using a new fragrance".

"Thanks for the doll. I'm pretty sure now that you're the one I was supposed to meet here" he said with a slight laugh. "It looks like you put a lot of time into it. I'm grateful". Naruto's smile went from cheek to cheek and it made Hinata even happier to see that he actually appreciated that doll. "Y-You're welcome Naruto" Hinata said with her eyes looking down at their feet. "N-N-Now I n-need something from you".

She closed her eyes which puzzled Naruto at first and she began to lean in to him. Before Naruto could react they locked lips right there in the middle of the park. Hinata didn't care who saw her kissing the Nine-Tailed fox's host. It just felt so right to her. After getting this far Hinata didn't really have much fear of expressing her feelings for Naruto. She forced her tongue in and explored the insides of his mouth. Hinata pulled away to see that Naruto's eye's were as wide as the moon.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I've just fulfilled my New Year's resolution" she said without a trace of hesitance or tremble in her voice. Hinata was no longer afraid or nervous to be within Naruto's presence any longer. "B-But New Year's hasn't come up yet. You're a little early, right?" Naruto asked. "No, this was this year's resolution Naruto-kun, I'm actually very late on seeing this one through" she said while looking him straight in the eyes.

Naruto leaned in to kiss Hinata again and as they did so fireworks shot up from the scene behind them and to them both the moment was beautiful and nothing could go wrong because everything was right.

* * *

_I seriously doubt that you guys really want me to but I can continue this if you really want. It all depends on demand but the first of anything is never good. So lemme know what you guys thing about this. Thanx!_


End file.
